Time Passes
by Xx.MEANDYOUequalsDisaster.xX
Summary: “Everyone leaves eventually” I heard my own voice say in my mind. “I’ll never leave you” Daviel’s voice answered back just as clearly as it had been the day he had said it.
1. Enchanted

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Enchanted by Taylor swift  
-

The first time I met him was on a cool January morning while driving down the abandoned 403 highway that had once been the spark of life in this sleepy old town. He was walking along the side of the road, his hands lay limp at his sides, and his eyes stared down at the pavement that lay underneath his crimson covered feet.

The blood that dripped from his feet had smeared against his fingers and cheeks, leaving him looking almost savage like, he was no younger than me; seventeen. His faded blue jeans hung lazily at his hips, slightly torn at the knees, and fraying in places where they caressed the pavement.

I slowed as I came closer to the mess at the side of the road. I rolled down the passenger side window watching him closely for a reaction. His head slowly turned towards me, his face was emotionless, and besides the blood almost immaculate. His jaw bones were held high underneath his olive skin, and his brows were slightly arched.

His eyes are what had startled me the most. The image of them burned into my memory; green with flecks of red and gold. The intensity of fire was what had scared me, and what had made me feel drawn to him. There was a fire behind those eyes, a secret, a passion, something deadly and frightening, but also warm and exciting.

My breath caught in my chest, and I fought against the fluttering wings in my stomach for words. The boy smiled almost knowingly, as if daring me to say the first words.

"Do you need a ride somewhere?" he seemed to consider my words at first. His muscles tensed in concentration underneath his black shirt as he seemed to weigh his paths.

He looked towards me then, and with a nod he responded with a slight and unknown accent "yes." He opened the passenger door, and for the briefest second, he hesitated. When he was finally seated in the car, he sat completely still; his only movement were his enticing eyes, which scanned the interior of the car.

"I'm Anna" I said unsure of how to relieve the awkward silence that had suddenly taken over the tiny interior of the faded red truck. He turned his head slightly in my direction, and looking me over he responded with his name.

"Daviel"


	2. Miserable At Best

**Cause nothing feels like home when you're a thousand miles away, and the hardest part of living is just taking breathes to say...**

**Miserable at best by Mayday Parade**

My vision blurred as silent tears poured from my eyes. The pain in my chest was unbearable, but I continued to push myself further and further away from reality. I was unaware of my surroundings, still I continued to run.

My breaths began to grow heavy, coming out in short gasps. I was clearly tired, and it wasn't until my legs surrendered and gave out that I realized this. The sound of my sobs echoed around me, each wracked through my body leaving me numb. I gave in and let the pain take control.

Losing _him_ had clearly caused a great deal of damage to my sanity (or my lack of it) because as my tears slowed I felt _his _arms wrap around me. He whispered a soft lullaby to me that was oddly familiar and soothing at the same time. My sobs quieted and the darkness took over.

_I could feel the heat in my cheeks where the blood had began to pool, I was breathing heavily and I could feel sweat begin to bead on my forehead. _

_I glanced around nervously looking for any sign of life in the dark desolate forest. SNAP. The snap of a branch had me off running again, but from what, I was unsure. I began to push myself to go faster hoping to outrun whatever it was that was behind me._

_I smiled as saw an opening between the dense trees. A dim light beyond that opening was the only sign that civilization even existed in the middle of nowhere that I just happened to be in._

_You know how people always tell you to 'never look back?' well you'll never guess what I did. I looked back, and as I was looking for my pursuer I ran into a brick wall...with arms. The arms found their way around my waist and held me in place and as much as I struggled it was no use. I let the tears I had been holding in fall down as I lay limp in the man's arm. _

"_Promise you won't run and I'll let you go." He said in a guarded voice. _

_I nodded lamely and his vice grip was released. I sprinted. I couldn't help but laugh in the middle of my adrenaline rush, but it didn't last long because I was stopped cold in my tracks when I found my attacker standing in front of me. _

_He growled his eyes a charcoal black._

"_You're afraid of me babe?" he said in a taunting voice, and without looking I could tell he had a smirk on his face._

I was jolted awake my body covered in a cold sweat. It was several hours later, the sun was now setting and I was alone. He really hadn't been in the field with me; it was all just in my head. It had all seemed so realistic, every detail so true.

I shook my head trying to forget the nightmare and trying to remember what had happened before I had fallen asleep._ His_ sweet scent and mossy green eyes were burned into my memory and the feeling of his arms wrapped around me was haunting.

I stood up, my eyes brimming with tears, but I didn't let them fall, not yet. The sense of sorrow lingered in the air, and I looked around for the source of the grief, for the first time taking in my surroundings.

The sky was growing dark; the summer wind rustled the leaves and the grass, the color matching _his _eyes. The tears slowly crawled down my cheeks as this thought crossed my mind.

But one thing was for sure; _he _was gone andhe wasn't coming back, at least that was what I had thought.


	3. Take Me Away

Hey guys ITS ME AGAIN, just wanted to say thanx to Palace-of-Nightmares for reviewing and SORRY for having you guys wait so long for an update. So ill let u guys get back to reading...go easy on me it's my first story

**Take me away to January  
I'm done with this year, I'm tired of everyone here  
I just need some time alone  
Before I'm ready to come back home  
There's gotta be something else out there for me  
I could feel it in my heart the day I started to dream...take me away by chase coy**

Days had passed since I had last seen _him_ at the funeral. I held onto my daily routine, desperately trying to hold on to anything normal.

Because thinking of him only drove me further into depression, I tried to forget. I tried to erase every memory, every time he'd ever held me in his arms, all the smiles, all the laughs, the tears he would brush away. I tried to get rid of it all.

"Miss Anderson? Is there a problem?"

I looked up from my closed book at my English teacher. She looked down at me sadly. I returned her look questioningly. I felt a hand rest on my back, and I turned to look at my classmate.

"If you need someone to talk to," she said quietly "I'm always here."

Am I missing something? I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. I wiped my face with the back of my hand. My eyes wondered down to where small droplets of water lay.

I felt panic rise in my chest. I pushed my chair back not bothering to collect my books and dashed out the classroom, and down the hall. Before I could make it through the front doors, a large pair of hands pulled me towards a muscular chest.

My body tensed at first then began to slowly relax when I recognized the person. I buried my face deeper into his chest as his arms moved up and down my back soothingly.

"Not again Casper" he whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I nodded my head mechanically.

"Hhhuuhhh" he sighed clearly frustrated. "Wait here I'm going to sign us out"

I watched Kaden's back as he walked toward the office. The secretary nodded, laughed and handed him two already made slips. She had probably figured I would have another breakdown in the middle of class; it was just a matter of time really.

Instead of waiting patiently in front of the office like I normally did, I stepped out into the rain, savouring the rush of the cool water against my skin.

"Anna, you're gonna' get yourself sick."

He used my real name, and without looking I could tell he was worried. I turned to see Kaden walking towards me, a worried look on his face. Yup I was right he's frustrated.

"I really couldn't care what happens to me anymore." I said being completely honest.

"You act like you're okay, I know you're not." He said bluntly staring at me.

I walked faster, and soon I was a few meters away from him.

"I'm fine." I said already growing tired of the conversation.

"You're not, you just camouflage the way you feel around everyone else and hope nobody notices. You may be able to fool everyone else, HELL you may even be able to fool yourself, but not me."

For some reason his words stung, and if felt myself grow stressed from his response, but I wouldn't let him get the last word.

"I said I'm fine." I argued back.

He sighed over dramatically in response and for the first time in a long while I laughed. MOOD SWINGS MUCH? I thought to myself but smiled 'I need to be happy' I said to myself.

"What is it like the ninth time we've left school since...the accident?" he mumbled the last part, and I looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Thanks again for coming with me, your dad isn't going to be happy about you missing another day of school."

He smiled "what he says doesn't matter; if you need me...I'll be there." He turned to me a goofy smile plastered on his face. He suddenly broke into a MJ song "just call my name...and...iiiii'lllll beeeee there."

I laughed but the feeling didn't last long because my laughs turned to sobs. I was having another rotten day 'WHY CAN"T YOU BE HAPPY?' I mentally screamed at myself.

"ANNA" Kaden screamed "you can't do this to yourself anymore just...he's in a better place now okay?" I could tell he had changed the subject halfway through, but I know now was not the time to ask and it be best if I ask later, that is if I remembered

"Okay?" he asked again and I nodded feeling slightly out of it, he sighed again.

"Common let's get you out of the rain."


	4. Secret Valentine

Thanks to Her Broken Wings and Palace-Of-Nightmares for the reviews they mean a lot, SO HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER . (Yes her mom is single; Casper also has an older brother that you will meet SOON)Enjoy! And remember read and review PLEASE.

We'll write a song  
that turns out the lights  
when both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside  
don't waste your time  
speed up your breathing  
just close your eyes  
we'll hope it's not for nothing at all

Soft kiss and wine what a pretty friend of mine  
we're finally intertwined  
nervous and shy for the moment we will come  
alive tonight...secret valentine by We The Kings

I walked into the house through the back gate and grabbed two Dr. Peppers from the fridge. I handed Kaden one and watched as he sipped his, leaving mine untouched. I stared blankly at the top of the can as thoughts rushed through my mind.

What am I doing to myself? Will I ever be able to just forget? Move on? I sighed and looked up to find Kaden staring at me intently, which took me slightly by surprise.

"Casper..?"

I smiled lightly at the use of my nickname. Ever since I could remember Kaden had always been there. When the Leighton family had moved in next door Kaden's parents and mine were surprised to find that we were inseparable.

As cliché as it sounds our windows are across from each other, we even had walkie-talkies. When I was 6 and he was 7, Kaden had decided that in order to play spies correctly we needed "code names."

Although his code name "Barney" yes after the giant purple dinosaur, never really stuck, mine (after the friendly ghost) always had with me.

"CASPER?"

"hhhhmmmmm?" I mumbled stupidly, looking up at his furious face. I almost laughed; I pressed my lips together and bit my cheek so the giggles wouldn't escape my lips. His face smoothed out and he smiled.

"What am I going to do with you?" he said to himself, sighing at the end.

I sat there studying his face, my lips still pressed together. He had always been a cute boy growing up, the kind of kid who got his cheeks pinched on a regular basis, but after Kaden hit puberty, girls started throwing themselves at him, mainly cheerleaders.

Kaden was smart, and athletic, captain on the soccer team and Quarter Back for the footballers, but what I love about him is that he always knows what to say to cheer you up on a bad day.

I guess you could say he was attractive. He has smooth black hair and perfectly tan skin. Basically the definition of tall, dark and handsome.

Even my friend Lena went on and on about how delicious his lips looked. IT DROVE ME MAD. I had laughed at her before but as I studied him, I realized it was kind of true.

Suddenly I had the urge to kiss him. WHAT? I screamed at myself. I bit my lip as I thought about what has just crossed my mind. I mean it's not like I like him RIGHT?

I mean sure we had kissed before but it wasn't a big deal. It was before Daviel, we were fifteen, and we were just practicing, that was THREE WHOLE YEARS AGO! It was a joke between us. So why now?

As these thoughts crossed my mind I hadn't had time to notice that I had leaned closer to him, and I was staring intently at his lips. I looked up at his eyes. He stared at me curiously but didn't say anything, instead he moved slightly closer.

I swallowed hard as my breathing quickened and he closed the gap between us and our lips met. I was surprised at first, he had obviously been practicing since the last time I had kissed him, but with that many cheerleaders chasing after him I wasn't surprised.

I sat there in shock for several seconds and let him kiss me until I slowly started to kiss him back, and I could feel him smile against my lips. We pulled apart momentarily to catch our breath, and I was the one to crash my lips back onto his, which took him by surprise.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I suddenly thought of Daviel. I pushed Kaden away from me, our breathing was ragged and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest.

'If only Daviel could see his little angel now' echoed a smooth voice inside my head. I turned away from Kaden heading toward the refrigerator, guilt quickly taking over every other feeling in my body.

I glanced at Kaden, his face was flushed and he was still trying to catch his breath. As if he had felt my eyes on him he looked up from the floor, emotions flicked through his eyes changing quickly. Confusion, Sorrow, Desire?

"w-want a-another pop?" I stuttered breathlessly.

"Anna..." he said not answering my question. OH SHIT he used my FULL name...I'm in trouble. He had probably caught on to the fact that I was trying to change the subject.

He stared at me his eyes cold and hard, eyes similar to ones I had seen before, a memory flickered in the back of my mind, and I began to grow angry and frustrated. Why did he kiss _me_? Why did he _let_ me kiss him?

"What _DAVIEL_?" I snapped surprising myself with the amount of venom that came with _his _name. As soon as the words had left my mouth I regretted it.

My hand automatically slapped over my mouth. Kaden had stood up and was now towering over me with his 6'4 figure; his eyes had a dark gleam to them.

I had wanted to say 'I didn't mean it' but my mouth didn't want to cooperate with my mind.

"DAVIEL? DAVIEL!"

I had heard Kaden yell at others before but in all 13 years he had never raised his voice to me. "You just kissed me, and I know you felt something there." He said looking straight at me, his eyes flicked across my face as if pleading me to understand, but I didn't.

"You kissed me" I said slightly confused, and a bit defensively. Kaden took a deep breath before taking a step towards the door. He took another deep breath and held it in and I could tell that he was trying to calm down so he wouldn't upset me.

"Please Kaden" it was barley a whisper, but I knew he had heard me by the way his body tensed at my words.

"I have to go" he said simply, taking long strides towards the door. He went to reach for the knob but before he could it turned and my mom came in with a smile on her face.

She looked from my tear streaked face and into Kaden's cold eyes and her smile dropped. Thankfully she acted dumb and went along with her normal routine when guests were over.

"Oh hi Kaden, Casper didn't mention you were coming over, I would have picked something up for dinner if you're not too hungry I can whip us up something now?" came rushing out of her mouth as she attempted to soothe the situation, she glanced at me nervously obviously catching on that something was defiantly wrong.

"Thank you Miss. Anderson, but I have to be home soon or my Dad will flip "he said not looking away from me as he spoke. I couldn't take my eyes off of him either.

"Oh okay well...if you need me I'll be in the kitchen." She glanced between me and Kaden once more before leaving the room. He opened the door, and then turned to me.

"Bye Casper"

"Kad-en" my voice broke as he turned and shut the door. He was gone. I stood there not able to move yet, I felt my legs buckle underneath me and I buried my face in my hands, as the tears silently crawled down my face.

"Everyone leaves eventually" I heard my own voice say in my mind. "I'll never leave you" Daviel's voice answered back just as clearly as it had been the day he had said it.


	5. Lullabies

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm sooo sorry, anyways I wrote this chapter while listening to All Time Low's song Lullabies which was written by the lead singer, Alex Gaskarth who dedicated this song to his beloved brother, who committed suicide.

Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -  
it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home I'll find you...

Dead, like a candle you burned out;  
spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream to be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.

It's hard when everyone you have ever cared about, everyone you have ever told yourself you loved betrays you. Leaves you in pieces left for the wind to sweep up.

Life is a game, one that can lead you to believe that you are winning, and when you least expect it all your pieces are knocked off the board... leading you back to where you first started.

Its times when you finally believe that you have hit the bottom, that the ground below you begins to crack and warp under your weight and you begin to fall deeper then you had first imagined.

You begin to realize that everything you had ever worked for everything you had built to stabilize has come crashing down, and that all that is left are the pieces.

I tossed and turned that night in my sleep images of Kaden still fresh in my memory, the screaming and tears replaying in my mind. It had reminded me of the night Daviel had died. We had gotten into one of our few fights; oddly enough it was about the same thing each time.

He had been hiding something from me, something that now, I will never know. I had questioned him over and over again and still he refused to answer any of my questions. In the end his denies turned into my assumptions of another girl.

These fights normally ended with apologies and goodnight kisses but that night there was something different about the air around him. When I asked him a final time where he had been all those times he had left me to spend a night to myself he countered me with something that I would have never expected to hear come from his lips.

"You're asking me about another girl, when I should be asking you what you've been doing with Kaden" his words took me by surprise and I stood their shock clearly on my face. To make matters worse he continued.

"Oh come on Casper you can't deny the way he looks at you, he wants nothing more than to have you for himself." I had had enough of his words, I had made a promise to Kaden to never ever let anyone come between us, and Daviel had known this, he had known how close Kaden and I were, and that we had been friends for years.

"Get out of my house" it was barley a whisper but when I had said it I had meant it with everything I had.

"Casper...I..." he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed tears running down my face.

Soon enough his car raced out of my drive way and I was down the road with tears on my cheeks heading Kaden's house. If only I hadn't been so stupid, if I had realized what would have happened I would have never let him leave my house in that car.

I had kept telling myself that things were going to get better that everything would be okay, that somehow I was going to make it, but as I fell deeper into the pain I felt now I came to realize that maybe things for me weren't going to work themselves out.

The process of coping is something that I had become familiar with. Like the cracks on his lips, I memorized the process and replayed it in my mind. It would start with a feeling, a hate so deep that it swallows your thoughts.

Everyone needs something from you, pressure pushes against your temples, waiting to be freed. It s always a constant fight, even when reasoning runs dry, and you will run out of reasons to power your fight. No one stops to listen to what you have to say, thoughts begin to swallow you whole.

To them it doesn't matter... you grow tired to the point where you always feel sick. You lose reason to get out of bed in the morning; you lose the trust of those you thought you could turn to.

Crying is the next phase, which you will soon realize you cannot escape. It will come for you as soon as you are alone. And you soon find that when you need to be alone the most you can't be. Things won't change... because they don't want to be fixed. You dream. You're running. Scared. Alone.

Not wanting to carry burdens, you find yourself longing for nothing more than to let go of these struggles and find a place where your worries can drift away. But you will soon realize that you can't, you're stuck, and caged, like a bird without wings, you are left without purpose.

Like you, I want to go back, back when things were easier, when life was simple and kind. But I know I can't, know I won't, and know that I'm lost, and I will not be found. Its moments like this that make you wish you could be what you want others to see. Whether it be beautiful, smart, athletic... or invisible. If life were only that simple...


	6. Beside You

Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm sooo sorry, anyways I wrote this chapter while listening to All Time Low's song Lullabies which was written by the lead singer, Alex Gaskarth who dedicated this song to his beloved brother, who committed suicide.

Make it a sweet, sweet goodbye -  
it could be for the last time and it's not right.  
"Don't let yourself get in over your head," he said.  
Alone and far from home I'll find you...

Dead, like a candle you burned out;  
spill the wax over the spaces left in place of angry words.  
Scream to be heard, like you needed any more attention;  
throw the bottle, break the door, and disappear.

It's hard when everyone you have ever cared about, everyone you have ever told yourself you loved betrays you. Leaves you in pieces left for the wind to sweep up.

Life is a game, one that can lead you to believe that you are winning, and when you least expect it all your pieces are knocked off the board... leading you back to where you first started.

Its times when you finally believe that you have hit the bottom, that the ground below you begins to crack and warp under your weight and you begin to fall deeper then you had first imagined.

You begin to realize that everything you had ever worked for everything you had built to stabilize has come crashing down, and that all that is left are the pieces.

I tossed and turned that night in my sleep images of Kaden still fresh in my memory, the screaming and tears replaying in my mind. It had reminded me of the night Daviel had died. We had gotten into one of our few fights; oddly enough it was about the same thing each time.

He had been hiding something from me, something that now, I will never know. I had questioned him over and over again and still he refused to answer any of my questions. In the end his denies turned into my assumptions of another girl.

These fights normally ended with apologies and goodnight kisses but that night there was something different about the air around him. When I asked him a final time where he had been all those times he had left me to spend a night to myself he countered me with something that I would have never expected to hear come from his lips.

"You're asking me about another girl, when I should be asking you what you've been doing with Kaden" his words took me by surprise and I stood their shock clearly on my face. To make matters worse he continued.

"Oh come on Casper you can't deny the way he looks at you, he wants nothing more than to have you for himself." I had had enough of his words, I had made a promise to Kaden to never ever let anyone come between us, and Daviel had known this, he had known how close Kaden and I were, and that we had been friends for years.

"Get out of my house" it was barley a whisper but when I had said it I had meant it with everything I had.

"Casper...I..." he mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I screamed tears running down my face.

Soon enough his car raced out of my drive way and I was down the road with tears on my cheeks heading Kaden's house. If only I hadn't been so stupid, if I had realized what would have happened I would have never let him leave my house in that car.

I had kept telling myself that things were going to get better that everything would be okay, that somehow I was going to make it, but as I fell deeper into the pain I felt now I came to realize that maybe things for me weren't going to work themselves out.

The process of coping is something that I had become familiar with. Like the cracks on his lips, I memorized the process and replayed it in my mind. It would start with a feeling, a hate so deep that it swallows your thoughts.

Everyone needs something from you, pressure pushes against your temples, waiting to be freed. It s always a constant fight, even when reasoning runs dry, and you will run out of reasons to power your fight. No one stops to listen to what you have to say, thoughts begin to swallow you whole.

To them it doesn't matter... you grow tired to the point where you always feel sick. You lose reason to get out of bed in the morning; you lose the trust of those you thought you could turn to.

Crying is the next phase, which you will soon realize you cannot escape. It will come for you as soon as you are alone. And you soon find that when you need to be alone the most you can't be. Things won't change... because they don't want to be fixed. You dream. You're running. Scared. Alone.

Not wanting to carry burdens, you find yourself longing for nothing more than to let go of these struggles and find a place where your worries can drift away. But you will soon realize that you can't, you're stuck, and caged, like a bird without wings, you are left without purpose.

Like you, I want to go back, back when things were easier, when life was simple and kind. But I know I can't, know I won't, and know that I'm lost, and I will not be found. Its moments like this that make you wish you could be what you want others to see. Whether it be beautiful, smart, athletic... or invisible. If life were only that simple...


End file.
